bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Asia
Shuuji Kurosu, more commonly known as Master Asia, is one of the more nebulous allies currently known to the Manor. Only having shown himself thus far to Crona Makenshi, the expert martial artist was in possession of one of the Dragon Balls, demanding that Crona put himself through a grueling physical trail before allowing the boy to take the relic. While he has only appeared rarely thus far, his influence on Crona was considerable. History Arrival on Rigel Prima Master Asia has never spoken to anyone regarding how he arrived in the hub universe, although it can be assumed that he arrived before the commencement of the 12th Gundam Fight, as he shows no signs of being influenced by the teachings of the Devil Gundam. His state of mind is still that of a wise man and mentor, as he appeared to a young Domon Kasshu. While it's unknown how long he's been on Rigel Prima, it can be reasonably inferred that he has been here long enough to become comfortable with his new circumstances, as he showed no signs of alarm or even confusion as to his whereabouts when he was first encountered. It is also unknown how he came into possession of one of the Dragon Balls. Quest for the Dragon Balls Kurosu was first found by Crona when the Manor resident was searching for the Dragon Balls in order to obtain a soul for the Reaper Grell Sutcliff. Meditating in a snowy mountain range far from civilization, Master Asia was quick to challenge Crona's presence; however, he soon sensed potential in the boy, quickly taking him under his wing and vowing to himself that he'd teach him the way of the martial artist. Crona's training regime began almost immediately when Master Asia demanded he climb a sheer cliff face in the middle of a mountain blizzard. While the task was brutal, Crona ultimately managed to scale the mountainside, at which point Master Asia instructed him to use his power to create shelter for the both of them. He succeeded in blowing a hole in the side of the mountain with Screech Alpha and they took refuge from the blizzard. After building a fire for the both of them, Master Asia revealed to Crona that the secret to his skill with martial arts was because he was perfectly in tune with his own soul, channeling his soul wavelength into every attack he delivered to radically increase its damage potential. He demonstrated this by easily crushing a large rock in the palm of his hand with his signature attack, Darkness Finger, before instructing Crona to try it for himself. While Crona was unsuccessful for the time being, Master Asia was apparently satisfied with the boy's heartfelt attempt, and presented him with the Dragon Ball he had been seeking. Crona thanked the martial artist for his teachings, and Master Asia reminded him to remain diligent in his training before revealing himself as the King of Hearts. Powers and Abilities Master Martial Artist Master Asia is an expert in many forms of martial arts, even having invented his own style known as Tohoufuhai that is optimized for use in a Mobile Fighter. Superhuman Speed and Strength Kurosu has been shown running at speeds exceeding 60 MPH for extended periods of time, and he possesses enough upper body strength to tear the head off a standard-issue Mobile Suit. This can perhaps be explained by his expertise in channeling his soul wavelength to the rest of his body, exponentially increasing his physical strength and endurance, even allowing the martial artist to kick an entire building out of his way should he need to. Personality While he at first appears cold and stern, perhaps even uncaring, it is ultimately revealed that the reason for Master Asia's sternness is because he cares deeply for his students, and he is harsh on them for their own sake. After Crona accepts his teachings and promises to hone his abilities with them further, Master Asia is shown to have a respect for the boy's quickness and eagerness to learn, along with his innate talent. He respects strength above all else, and he is deeply rooted in the traditions of the martial arts, meaning that he believes firmly in the ideals of trust and honor among fighters. Category:Characters